galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maja
Maja appeared in 2014 Stageshow called Kamen Rider Gaim: Final Stage. Maja (魔蛇 Māja, Demon Snake) is a villain in that appears in Kamen Rider Gaim: Final Stage. He is the evil counterpart of DJ Sagara who sought to conquer the world by using an army of the dead. Kugai Kudo is wandering aimlessly in the land of the living. A mysterious figure appears. Kugai senses powers exceeding a human being, something even more extraordinary, something between a God and the Devil. The figure introduces himself as Maja and proclaims to be the observer of the world. Maja explains to Kugai that, after dying in the accident, although he no longer exists in the human world, he has become a much more powerful entity, with the powers equal to an Over Lord. Maja passes Kugai a Zakuro Lockseed, telling him he would always watch over him. He appeared in front of dead Riders in some sort of "world of the dead", calling himself a "snake". He subdues all of the dead Riders and Over Lords and turns them into his servants. However, Gaim Kiwami Arms appears and attempts to stop him, but he's summoned more dead Riders and overpowers Gaim easily, taking his power sending his Rider servants into the world of the living. Sagara tells the Riders that there is another "snake" besides him known as Maja, who slipped into the realm of the dead, and speculates that Maja was the cause of Kouta's memory loss. He also explains that Maja's aim is to revive the dead and take over the world. Oren tries to help Kouta to regain his memories, starting with their names, but to no avail. The mysterious figure, revealing himself to be Maja, appears. The Riders are no match for Maja, who transforms into Gaim-Yami and summons all the revived Riders. The living Riders are overpowered by Maja's servants, and as Maja prepares to destroy Gaim, he is stopped by the Kureshima brothers. Mitsuzane finds the Orange Lockseed and throws it to Gaim, allowing him to remember who Mitsuzane is, and regain his basic form. As the living Riders escape from Maja, Takatora realizes that the only way for Kouta to fully regain his memories would be to recover all of his Lockseeds. Maja appears and summons Demushu and Redyue to take on Gridon and Bravo, while Maja himself battles the Kureshimas. Though Maja has the advantage, Gaim appears, having remembered the path he took on. Takatora passes him the Lemon Energy Lockseed, allowing Gaim to transform into Jimber Lemon Arms. However, even with Jimber Lemon Arms' enhanced strength, he is still overpowered by Maja. In a twist of events, Kaito appears, revealing that he wasn't under Maja's control after all. Maja unleashes Helheim vines on Kaito, but the latter breaks free, and transforms into Lemon Energy Arms. Kouta somehow still doesn't remember who Kaito is. Zack arrives and hands to Kouta the Kachidoki Lockseed, telling him that Kaito pretended to be under Maja's control so that he could catch him off guard. Kouta transforms into Kachidoki Arms, and helps Kaito take on Maja, having remembered who Kaito is. Maja summons more Over Lord Inves -- Dyudyuonshu, Shinmugurun and Grinsha to attack the two, but the Over Lords are pushed off to the side easily. Kaito subdues Maja and tells Kouta to fire at him, to which he does, regaining the Kiwami Lockseed. Angered, Maja transforms from Gaim-Yami into another Armored Rider form. As Kouta begins to fully remember everything, he hears Mai's voice, telling him that he has mastered fate, and encouraging him to make a miracle. Borrowing everyone's strength, Kouta transforms into Kiwami Arms. All of the Armored Riders gather together and do a roll call. Maja summons all the Over Lords once more for the final battle. The Over Lords are defeated by the Armored Riders, as Gaim faces Maja. With the power of Rosyuo's sword, Gaim finally defeats Maja. Powers and Abilities * Realm of the Dead Traveling: He was able to enter the realm of the dead easily and revive them by bringing them back to the world. * Soul Control: He was able to control the spirits of Kamen Riders and Overlords alike. However, unknown to him, Kumon Kaito's indomitable will prevents him from being controlled. * Restriction: He seems to be able to bind his target. * Power Stealing: He was able to steal even the god-like power of the Man of the Beginning Kouta Kazuraba. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Demons Category:Snakes Category:Reptiles Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Literary Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Hōchū Ōtsuka Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Necromancers